


Ne dai mondo, ne dai ciel

by pearwaldorf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Which one of the Drell deities do you feel closest to?”</i><br/>On the constant presence of gods. Post ME2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne dai mondo, ne dai ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [thissugarcane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thissugarcane) for the cheerleading. <3

She stretches languorously, heavy-limbed and warm under the covers. He is lying on his back staring at the starscape above them: contemplative, inscrutable. She drops a kiss along the edge of his frills and he smiles, turns towards her.

“A question for you.”

“Yes, _siha_?”

“Which one of the Drell deities do you feel closest to?”

He turns over onto his front and contemplates the question, frowning slightly. The silence drags until she pokes him lightly in the shoulder. He catches her hand, swift as a lightning strike, planting a kiss in her palm.

“Forgive my rudeness. It is… not the question I expected.” He laces his fingers into hers, thinking some more. 

“All of them have been there for me in my times of need. Amonkira has steadied my aim through multitudes of assignments. Arashu presided over the birth of my son.” He pauses, presses her hand to his chest. “But Kalahira is with me always.” 

She looks down, trying to hide the unbidden tears and sudden catch in her throat. He brushes her hair away and kisses her cheek. She swipes at her eyes.

“There’s an old story from Earth. There were a man and a woman named Orpheus and Eurydice. She died, and he went to the land of the dead to find her and bring her back. Orpheus was a gifted musician, and he played so beautifully the king and queen of the dead let her go.” She looks thoughtful. “Having no musical talent, I would probably have to fight your goddess to bring you back.” 

He chuckles.

“ _Siha_ , if there was anybody in this universe who could make a goddess blink, it would be you.” He cups her face with his hands and looks at her. She is still not quite adept at deciphering Drell expressions, but there is love and tenderness, mixed with astonishment. It is frightening and wonderful. 

He kisses her, gently at first, and then with more need. “Kalahira is patient, and we need not think of her any more tonight.” 

For a little while, the universe becomes their bodies, and afterwards he sleeps. She lies awake, wondering how she can compete with a goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> [Orpheus and Eurydice](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orpheus#Death_of_Eurydice) on Wikipedia
> 
> Title is from the aria "[Che Faro Senza Euridice?](http://www.lyricsreg.com/lyrics/gluck/Orfeo+ed+Euridice+Che+Faro+Senza+Euridice+M.+Horne/)" in Gluck's Orfeo et Euridice.


End file.
